


Up With The Dawn

by Bremmatron33



Series: Snowed In [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Harpies, Humanformers, Seklie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: With Knock Out not returning to the lake and Starscream as proud as ever the trine of harpies thinks its time to visit their good friend.





	Up With The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> To quote spookyprime who is half the reason this series exists Let's just put some tits on a bird. This might not make this story G anymore...well the baps are covered so it's all good.

It was a fine April day. There was still a chill in the air but overall it was warm and slightly damp. Some might consider that dreary but Breakdown had always loved overcast days and Knockout especially loved them. Especially since he’d stayed long past the time he usually would have. They reminded him of the lake he admitted and Breakdown had to agree. Thankfully there would be quite a few days like them late into may thanks to the lake itself being so close to the town.

Knock Out and Wildbreak were on the porch, both still relatively sleepy but slowly waking. Knock Out with his coffee and Wildbreak with a safety cup full of fruit punch. Breakdown caught sight of their yawning and ever-shifting eyes through the window of the kitchen as he watched them track birds and squirrels as he made a light breakfast.

They were up early that day because they had finally started to send Wildbreak to preschool and while he still didn’t have a full grasp of English yet he was a very bright boy and the socialization was good for him. Knockout often stayed at the school to help translate during particular classes not just for Wildbreak but also as a language teacher on a few days. After finding out that Knock Out not only spoke whatever wildling language that was native to him but actual Algonquin and few other of the local languages fluently the school had asked him if he could help the few native children the school had and do a few lessons in general. Breakdown had to convince him a bit to reach out of his comfort zone of just the cabin but it turned out to be good for him. Being at the school kept his mind off the lake.

Carefully he turned his french toast and checked on his salmon on the broiler. Breakdown had to admit despite how guilty he sometimes felt when Knockout would speak so forlornly about his home, he was very happy. Content. Fulfilled in a way. Despite the desire to return home Knockout was too and made sure to express it as often as he could. Breakdown had promised they’d go up during the summer. Go on a campout. Pick some of the wild berries that grew by the lake for Lancer to make something nice for them. Hopefully the week or so up there would be enough to quell Knockout’s desire.

With everything done Breakdown took the meals outside and took his place by Knock Out in the chair over. They both took turns helping Wildbreak as they ate their own breakfasts, encouraging the young changeling to use a fork instead of his fingers. Kids and syrup never mixed well but Wildbreak had already had his morning bath, his hair soft and floofy even with the damp so they were trying to keep damage to a minimum.

“You excited for your music lesson today kid? Or was it the art lady you liked best?”

“Both!” Wildbreak livened a bit with the conversation, happy to talk about his upcoming day.

“That’s good. What about your friends, excited to see them?” Again Wildbreak nodded happily opening a floodgate of chatter about it being his deskmate Lori’s birthday today.

“She asked me to her party but dad doesn’t know if we want to. He’s scared.” Wildbreak didn’t seem too broken up by the idea of not going but Breakdown knew Lori’s mom. Fixed their roof a few summers back. She was a perfectly nice woman.

Knockout’s face dusted with color, slightly shamed by his much more extroverted child. “I didn’t know if you’d have work.” Breakdown lightly rubbed Knockout’s knee to comfort him. He had started taking shifts with the construction company again now that spring was upon them but he could take off whenever he liked.

 

“Well I can probably take you kid whether or not your dad wants to go with us is up to him. We can pick Lori up something nice a bit before.” Wildbreak cheered happily, nearly toppling his plate. Breakdown was glad for it, he had been worried about Wildbreak settling in, having to keep his abilities a secret. Despite getting fidgety quite a bit in class though he was just a normal kid. A little quiet and to himself and more interested in hanging with his parents than his friends but not afraid to make quite a few.

After a few more cups of coffee and with clean plates Breakdown took things to the kitchen while the two finished getting ready. With bags packed, shoes reluctantly put on, and lunches given the three piled into the pickup and made the short journey to the school. Breakdown driving through a few of the bigger puddles so the water splashed against the windows making Wildbreak screech happily with excitement. In the parking lot, the fledgling parents let Wildbreak race off to catch up to a friend he’d spotted out front while they had a quiet moment to themselves.

Breakdown could already see the bags under Knockout’s eyes as he held the man gently by his neck and buried his face in lightly coiffed hair. Stamping his forehead and temple with light kisses as he rubbed his back. Knockout purred contently at the attention giving Breakdown a few kisses of his own. Breakdown’s arms already more toned and tan from the time out in the sun and the work. Knockout ran a finger down one of the paler lines by his collar.

“You going into work today?” Breakdown shook his head.

“House needs a good clean today I think. Better now before the rain comes back. Too much laundry. The boys can miss me.” Knockout chuckled softly as he rested his head on Breakdown’s shoulder.

“Alright.” Breakdown slid his hands down slyly to grope Knockout’s butt and give it a good squeeze.

“Anything special you want for dinner? I’mma hit the market as soon as I leave.” His partner's eyes twinkled.

“Pretty crab?!” Breakdown laughed in turn. Remembering the time he’d picked up a whole snow crab to grill and Knock Out’s slight horror at eating what he considered too cute an animal. Fortunately, he thought they were already dead so it wasn’t too hard to convince him to try it. Thankfully he liked them because catching the strange purple ones he liked from the lake was hard as hell thanks to their size even if they tasted good. He’d broken three traps already thanks to the buggers.

“I was thinking scallops and shrimp for a pasta for me and maybe Wildbreak and I’d pick up some asparagus and somethin’ else for you. Make a nice peach sorbet? I haven’t used that machine Greenlight gave me in ages.”

“Ooh~ Alright. What is the last thing?” Breakdown couldn’t hold back another soft laugh as he slipped his hands into Knockout’s back pockets.

“It’s like frozen fruit but with a texture of frozen yogurt.” Knock Out looked particularly cute as he tried to work that out in his head.

“All~right. I’ll trust you.” Breakdown gave Knock Out a final kiss just as the bell rang in the distance.

“Good to know. I won’t disappoint. Have a good day Knocky.” Knockout was reluctant to let go as usual but slowly slipped away with a bit of nudging. “Day’ll be over before you know it. Who knows I might even have a surprise for ya.”

That quickly perked the man up. “A surprise?”

“Mmhm, but I need time to set it up. Can’t do that if I’m here~” With a suspicious yet pleased glare Knockout slowly slipped away. Breakdown waved him off till the man had to turn his back.

Back home after a long trip to the market Breakdown parked with a sigh and prepared for the day ahead of him. Cleaning wasn’t bad, he liked to clean but it was a lot now with three people.

* * *

A few hours earlier and a good ways away at the lake, life was teeming. Beneath the water beautiful men and maids toiled the hours away doing whatever fae were pleased to do. Selkies, merfolk, and changelings of all sorts ecstatic for the warm weather. From his perch, Starscream glared down at them all, not a sign of the one damn selkie he was looking for! Knock Out hadn’t come back last spring and he was planning to stay away again! This was unacceptable!

“What does he think he’s doing! What are we going to do for food! You nearly got your throat ripped out by Slipstream and the flock last summer for going down there! Without Knock Out we’ll-we’ll-”

“You’ll have to actually apologize for starting that turf war with the gryphons that killed half the flock?”

“Move to the deep wood? I heard it’s really nice there despite the people.”

Starscream stared down his nose at the two others in disgust.“Uugh! NO Thundercracker we are not moving! And I am not apologizing Skywarp I was right! They were trying to push us out! We’ll find a way!”

“That’s not what they told Slipstream and they haven’t been as close to us ever since so I think they might have been serious about babies just being born in the wrong spot. It was only one new parent and they just wanted to make her comfortable.” Lazily Skywarp flexed his talons and picked at them. Inconspicuously rubbing at the long scar on his throat where the new leader had got him when she caught him bringing Starscream food before exiling him as well till he learned to “Grow a spine.”. As one of only three male harpies though they had to stick together even if he’d throw a little shade the old leader's way when mating season really started to hit. The last thing they needed was the rest of the flock sneaking out to the nagas or even to the gryphons as some weird horny apology for the bloodshed.

“That’s just what they want you to believe. They’re just spineless! They know how fierce Slipstream’s rage can be when crossed! Of course they would delay their plans for a while! Th-that outsider- that Windblade she let in is going to be the death of us all!”

“You liked Windblade when she first showed up. You agreed she could stay.”

Starscream’s feathers bristled, it was true. He didn’t know she’d go running around trying to befriend every damn creature in the forest though! He knew she was trouble as soon as she started befriending that gryphon! “Well, now she is risking the entire stability of the lake Thundercracker!”

Thundercracker only gave him a similar look as Skywarp. “Listen, we all know Megs was dangerous for the lake but he’s gone. Dead! The gryphons are practically a whole new heard since he was leader. Chromia has been more than friendly even if she tried to kill you. It was only fair.” With how fluffed Starscream was with rage the two others knew they had to calm him quick.

“Hey, why don’t we just go find Knock Out! He said something about one of the local towns nearby. Can’t be that hard to find his bright red furry butt.” Starscream threw his wings up and with a grumbling sigh settled back down.

“Yes, the man with the heater he ran off with! I swear Knock Out has not taste! No beautiful plumage or sharp claws, not even a slick coat! He told me the lout couldn’t even swim in the water! What even is a heater? What’s so good about it?” Skywarp scoffed under his breath.

“Logic says it creates heat. Some portable fire perhaps? You know the seals don’t migrate or hibernate so that’s likely a boon for him. He also said he had a shower which I think is much more tempting. A comandable rain that flows hot? Yes please.”

“He also has a house! A warm place against wind and rain. Like a nice nest in a hollow tree.” Thundercracker whimpered remembering the good times when he was a chick bundled safe and warm in his parent's nest with his siblings.

Starscream hummed as he thought over the idea. “The winds have been freezing at night...perhaps a few nights in town could do us well. Swindle a few of the locals for a good meal? Stop at some less crowded waters before returning to our perch.” The other two harpies nodded eagerly, anything to better their situation.

Decision made the trio set off with nothing but a name of a stranger they didn’t know and the knowledge that Knock Out was out there somewhere.

* * *

 

Back at his home Breakdown huffed a sigh as he finally tugged the hose free from the inflatable pool and dipped his hand into the cool water to splash his face off a bit. It was definitely still too cold for him to enjoy a swim around but Breakdown had a feeling Knock Out would make use of the gift as soon as he got home. One day should things last Breakdown would get a proper one but for right now this beat catching the poor thing sleeping at the bottom of a filled tub. All that was left was to throw in a few of the toys he’d bought and set up the hammock for him to rest on and it would be perfect

Breakdown had yet to bring up the fact that he’d finally caught a good look of the selkie’s seal form. The sleek pudgy sea dog splashing water sleepily onto his bathroom floor had been quite a surprise but….well he knew something had been up. The area had plenty of stories of strange folks in the woods. Old folks going on about bird women or gem people lurking in the wood, beings made from stars and dark or leaves caught in a living wind always just out of sight. Breakdown had always loved the stories when he was younger...and now he was in one. He could only hope his didn’t end as tragic as most tales about selkies usually did.

He was heading back inside to check his laundry and tear open some boxes when he noticed the sight of strangers out on his porch. Three androgynous lean folks in the gaudiest outfits Breakdown had ever seen. They certainly weren’t locals of any sort which meant they could be anyone. Carefully he made his way closer to get a better look. They...were certainly strange and the kindest words Breakdown could think to describe them as was...odd “theater” people. The bluntest was drag queens but he didn’t want to be rude plus he had no idea why three drag queens would be on his porch in the middle of the day.

Nervous but just as curious Breakdown opened the door and headed outside. The three turned to look at him, their gaze immediately judgemental. Breakdown cleared his throat. “Well..hello….ladies? There a reason you’re here..now... I don’t want to say trespassing because I’m always happy to help a visitor but...I don’t know you and you don’t….look like you have a car or anything?” The one in the silvery blue coat stood and despite being made of feathers and a soft leather Breakdown recognized those coats, the strange shine to them, the strange...life they had. Not something that looked like a skin of a dead animal but something that bristled and moved with its owner. He also recognized the silvery excuse for underwear, this time a thong, and the naked chest. A bright red feather bra peeking through the jacket except like the jacket the feathers covering the strangers bosom fluffed and settled as well as the stranger breathed and moved. “Are you...perhaps here to see Knockout?”

“We are indeed. Do you happen to be Breakdown? We’ve been searching forever for your shack! Most inconvenient place for it might I add.” Breakdown ignored the obvious insult to his home in favor of getting more out of the strange woman.

“Yeah, uh yup that's me. I like my privacy so...nice house close to the woods. Knockout’s still uh...out but I’ll be picking him up soon if you want to come inside-” The other two seemed to perk up at the invitation but suddenly a fan slapped against his chest.

“What do you mean he’s not here! What have you done with him?” Breakdown stared down at the fan, it was heavy and for good reason. Thin blades peeked from the ends, threateningly prodding tiny holes in his shirt. Breakdown took a few steps back from the insane woman.

“He’s just at the school...don’t know if I really feel comfortable giving out his location to an armed woman-”

“I am not a woman! Not like it matters but honestly! Have you no idea what a harpy cockerel looks like! You’re keeping a selkie of all things I expected you to be a little smarter than this! Now Knock Out hasn’t come back to the lake and he’s not here so I can only assume you’ve hidden him away at this….school to keep him trapped until winter!”

“Er..no. I said I was going to pick him up, in a little less than an hour actually. He’s not trapped anywhere.” Breakdown took another step back to his door, just a few thoughts away from calling the sheriff. Harpies? She-he- They said something about harpies. Mythical bird folk or not Breakdown didn’t appreciate being accused of kidnapping or whatever they thought he was doing with Knockout.

“Schools are where humans house there children Starscream.” If Breakdown wasn’t honestly unsettled he would have laughed at the face the man made at the revelation.

“A-a-a child! He never said anything about a child!” Starscream looked to Breakdown for an answer but he didn’t want to say much more without talking to Knockout first. They might just be protective but he wasn’t going to just assume.

The tallest of the strange men finally pushed forward past his awestruck friend. “Can we still go inside? Do you have a dog?! I’ve always wanted to see a dog!”

“Yeah what about the shower? Can we use the shower?” The stockier man in purple also pushing Starscream back to forward their own interests. Breakdown stalled in his tracks. Unlike Starscream, these two seemed much friendlier, their childlike interests just like Knockout’s own. He had offered to let them in….plus he didn’t think they’d leave anyway.

“Well...I suppose you can come inside as long as you don’t threaten me anymore. Don’t really appreciate that.” The three all looked to Starscream who had practically turned hollow with rage his features were so taut.

“Fine. If Knockout was dumb enough to mate with you that’s his fault. He deserves this.”

“Right..okay. I’ve got laundry to finish so I’m not gonna be the best host but I’ll put on a pot of coffee.”

As the three trailed inside the harpies eyes’ went everywhere. There was so much to look at even in the low light of the house. Humans just had so much stuff! Starscream couldn’t help but wander over to the small section of perch and a low burning fire. Breakdown watched him go, glad to have him calm even with the rudeness. If he truly was just worried about Knockout’s safety it was excusable.

The others followed him to the kitchen, picking up and replacing things as they went as soon as they were happy with their examinations of them. They took a seat at the table and watched Breakdown make coffee and he offered them some pound cake. Knockout didn’t like sweets too much and while Wildbreak did they tried to keep that at a minimum but Breakdown couldn’t help himself so there was always something to offer. The birds seemed to like it. Just holding their plates in suspicion at first before breaking off corners of their respective cakes and digging in. Even Starscream was eager to spear a piece with his talon and give it a try. He served them their coffee black when it was done, which they had no complaints with, and then went to his laundry.

Slowly in the warmth and comfort of the home, the harpy trio eventually melted with ease, all relocating to the couches and the fire. No harsh winds, no perpetual mist, no soggy grass, just warm cloth and dry feathers. Didn’t seem quite like the place a selkie would enjoy but it had its charm. A charm they could all get used to.

“This place is amazing. No wonder Knock Out stays here.” Thundercracker contently stretched his talons towards the fire, the light glinting off his scaly legs.

Starscream scoffed, still unconvinced. “For any sane creature sure but he’s a selkie! They stay in the lake all winter without a care! Knock Out only found his way up because he wanted to fool around. The lake always calls him back.”

Skywarp stretched as he wandered from his spot to get another cup of coffee. Something out the window over the sink catching his eye. “You sure about that Starscream? Looks to me like he’s got all the lake he needs right here.” Starscream’s feathers bristled as his gaze darted to Skywarp.

“What are you talking about?!”

With a snicker, Skywarp gestured to the window. “Come see for yourself.” Reluctantly both harpies still seated made their ways over. Beyond the window in the backyard was a strange dam of sorts, filled with water.

Thundercracker gasped in excitement. “A man-made lake! You can just build a whole new lake! We have to explore!” Without a second's thought, Thundercracker hopped the small banister and was instantly confused by the glass door. “Oh no. He has it guarded.”

“Well of course,” Starscream screeched, “It’s a damn lake just for Knock Out! He’d be a useless mate if he couldn’t do even that simple of a task! There has to be some way to get to it, move!”

Skywarp watched the two bicker and fight over the best way to get past the human's guard with a refilled cup of coffee in hand. “Fucking beautiful.”

* * *

  
Done with his laundry and ready to go pick up Wildbreak and Knockout from school Breakdown was met with the sight of his strange guests tugging fruitlessly on his sliding back door. Long deep furrows were in the wood on the casing and the lanky one in blue was pitifully scratching at the glass while Starscream swore up a storm. Breakdown stood there in sheepish exasperation watching them struggle for a minute before heading over to help them for the sake of lessening the repair work he’d have to do.

“Do you guys….wanna go out and see the pool. It’s not warm or anything but Knock Out doesn’t mind-”

“GIVE US ACCESS TO YOUR LAKE!” Starscream practically screeched so loud that his feather bra had almost doubled in size. Breakdown had never thought the phrase ‘calm your tits’ would have a literal use but here he was.

“Please.” Thundercracker meekly added to sooth Starscream’s rudeness.

With a sigh, Breakdown pushed past the two and unlocked the latch at the top, easily sliding the glass then screen back. The harpies watched in embarrassed awe. Starscream scoffing to save face as he pushed past Breakdown to get outside. “Tch, such an easy defense. You’ll never keep Knock Out as a mate if this is the best you can do to protect his lake.”

Breakdown couldn’t help but be reminded of the time Knockout had been alone at home and their postman had come to deliver a package. Greg had caught him at the bar later to ask him if he had a new dog because he’d honestly been scared to death by how wild the barking had been only to be extremely confused when Breakdown assured him that he didn’t. To be fair Greg was a pretty big guy and Knockout had been equally as scared and clung to him the rest of the afternoon fearing Greg would come back. He’d played it off by saying he’d had a bad cough at the time and must not have heard him coming up the stars. “I don’t think he really needs me to do that.” Like a dad to his children, Breakdown stood at the edge of the concrete as the harpies circled the pool. Even from the distance, he could see their feathers twitching in anticipation. He didn’t know if it was a smart thing to let them get in or if it would upset Knockout...but it felt a lot safer than leaving the trio to have free roam of his house as long as they didn’t pop the thing. “You can get in if you don’t mind the cold like I said. I’ve got to go get Knockout now so-. Don’t pop it with your...fingers if you do I-” The men weren’t even listening, jabbering away to themselves in their own language. Breakdown just slipped away. They’d likely do whatever they wanted no matter what he said so it would be best if he just got Knockout to control them instead of shouting into the void.

The trip to school was a relaxing one, Knockout and Wildbreak chatting about their day. Breakdown made another trip to the market to pick up a bit more seafood since he had a feeling his guests wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. As they did Knockout filled him in on Starscream. It was nice to learn that the two actually knew each other but Breakdown didn’t know how much he liked the man. Knockout still made him sound like a manipulative dick. Knockout, however, assured him that was simply a harpy's nature and while they demanded quite a bit of pampering and servitude they were good friends to have. Hopefully, they wouldn’t completely ruin his surprise in an attempt to embolden Knockout’s desire to return to the lake.

When they finally got home things certainly seemed calm. After sending Wildbreak up the stairs to play in his room for a bit in case the men reacted poorly Breakdown slowly guided a blinded Knockout to the backyard after quickly tossing down the groceries. Already confused at not finding any harpies as soon as he got in Breakdown could tell he was nervous and to be honest so was Breakdown but as they neared the door he could see the edges of the pool still standing.  
With a sigh of relief, Breakdown slid the door open and helped Knockout through. “Alright, open your eyes!”

Taking a moment for the sun as Knockout lowered his hands he was treated to the sight of the three harpies happily lazing on the water of the pool, bodies fluffed in their water forms and faces nestled under their wings. “Ah, you made me a lake! Get out of my lake!”

With the sudden turn of his excitement at the surprise, Breakdown couldn’t stop the selkie from rushing forward, barking and growling exactly like had done with poor Greg. Startled out of his sleep Starscream awoke and with a with the most undignified squawk fumbled out of the water and landed in the grass with wings and thin chicken like legs spread in surprise.

Breakdown laughed a bit guilty as the creature glared at him as if this was his fault. Breakdown supposed it somewhat was but he couldn’t help but add insult to injury thanks to Starscream’s rude behavior. “I uh, told you he didn’t need my help didn’t I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! kudos, comments, requests are all appreciated and I'm sorry my other stories take a back burner to fun tittybirds.


End file.
